The overall objective of this research program is the quantitative study of the EEG and related bioelectric potentials in man, by means of computer techniques, in the normal state and diseased states of the brain, with a view towards further understanding of normal brain mechanisms and of the departures from the latter that occur in diseased states. Within this overall objective, it is proposed in the next year to continue the study of several aspects of visual-oculomotor integration that have emerged from previous and current work under this project. Particular emphasis will be given to the study of EEG potentials time-locked to quick or saccadic eye movements, under a number of different experimental conditions, emphasis being paid to the topography of the related EEG potentials on the scalp, and in relation to the concept of the "corollary discharge" for maintaining stable vision during visual scanning. Work will also continue on the development of computer programs oriented towards automatic on-line monitoring of the clinical EEG, particularly ones that cpuld be implemented eventually on microprocessors.